Commander in Chief
by Veil Of Ignorance
Summary: AU. “Things have become different. The waves have carried us to a place we never intended to go. I think it is best we part. You are officially discharged. Cagalli centic CagallixVia daughtermother


Disclaim: I do not own or share any right to Gundam Seed.

AN: This is the first of three one-shots. Told from Cagalli's point of view, it's about divorce. I wrote this story along time ago, before ever hearing about or watching GS and I just adapted it to suit SEED characters.

This story is very strong on techniques such as imagery, symbolism and metaphors. That is because I wrote for an Year 12 English assessment task.

I'd only come across one Vai/Cagalli story so I hope everyone enjoys this. If you can spear the time, leave a review and tell me what you think.

By the way the next chapter for **"Book I – History: Sovereignty"** will be up on the 14th August. If you want to know my plan for that story, it's on my profile so have a look at it.

Hope you enjoy this

Veil of Ignorance

-------------------------------------

Officially Discharged

Act One

Commander-in-Chief

By Veil Of Ignorance

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was the Commander in Chief at our house. Ran our home like a navy vessel, with such military precision as we journeyed the sea of life. Whistles. Orders. Never asked questions and always answered with, "Yes M'am."

We were her crew my twin brother and I, and we followed her as she ascetically travelled from the bow to the stern of the house. Her hair pulled back into a tight twist and her pressed shirt trucked into her pants. She always said that this was a respectable job and she worked hard to keep it, always mopping the deck, pressing uniforms and peeling potatoes. She laboured from zero hundred hours, finishing one chore, ready and willing to do the next. She was a powerful women and her position consisted if endless responsibilities. Her crew, her ship, her Captain.

This was my mother, a decedent housewife.

I remember once she had cleverly devised a plan and saved almost five whole dollars on the weekly shopping bill. She rewarded herself by buying a new uniform – blue one. Her crew was extremely proud, but the Captain frowned. So she followed his orders, folded it and placed it in the drawer, never to be seen again

I had grown up in a place of structure. It gave my life purpose, or so I thought. The same tasks, the same orders. There was a sense of certainty about it all and I felt safe inside the cabin walls, but as the ship sailed onwards, against the strongly brewing currents, the bolts at the base rusted and the paint scaped away.

Seventeen winters and seventeen summers have gone now and the ship has been washed ashore.

We watched from our cabins (my brother and I), waiting for the Captain's car to dock. Every time it pulled up in the driveway, the shy seemed darker and the sea air turned icy. We knew a storm was on the horizon.

One day, as I waited buy the school hates with my brother, I licked my finger, raised it in the air and felt the northern winds change south. When I returned home that afternoon the ship had been evacuated. The rooms emptied. I called out to my Commander in Chief but there was no reply. I found her emotionality slumped, lying in bed. The powerful and commanding woman, she ones was, was vanished. Her back was turned to me, but in the reflection on the window her eyes fell on mine. She did not say a thing but I could see the salty stains of her tears.

Her ship drifted onwards against the currents. The world I had known became directionless. The structure was no more; our journey through the sea had taken a new course. A battlefield of emotions. Hers, mine, I could not tell anymore. At night, as I lay on my back, I heard the sound of troops as they marched through marshlands, the echoes of shattered bullets and the dying shrieks of soldiers – bit it did not scare me. I feared only the darkness when all firing stopped and the sky becomes one sheet of velvet it was only then that the waiting, the tension takes over and the skin turns cold under the uniform.

I made a phone call back to base, one day, for emergency supplies when I intercepted a message. The ink was still fresh. It smudged back against my palm. The note read:

"Things have become different. The waves have carried us to a place we never intended to go. I think it is best we part. You are officially discharged."

-Captain Hibiki."

Seventeen winters and seventeen summers have gone now and I sit alone in the vastness of a ship I call home.

-------------------------------------------

If you didn't get it the narrator is Cagalli, the twin brother is Kira, the Commander-in-Chief is Vai Hibiki and Captain is Dr. Hibiki, so guys I don't know his first name, if you do let me know.


End file.
